


How it Feels

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the book shop leads Harry to ask a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Humour, Fluff, all dialogue and Draco's sharp wit squished into 100 words!

Birthday Drabble for [](http://sliverkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**sliverkey**](http://sliverkey.livejournal.com/)

Title: How it Feels  
Pairing: H/D  
Rated: G  
Summary: A trip to the book shop leads Harry to ask a question.  
Notes: Humour, Fluff, all dialogue and Draco's sharp wit squished into 100 words!

"Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Hold my hand."

"What? No."

"Come on. No one's looking."

"They will if you don't hush up."

"Just for a minute."

"No, Harry. Now busy yourself elsewhere while I browse this side of the shop."

"I just wanted to see how it felt."

"What, rejection?"

"Funny. No, your hand."

"Oh. What for?"

"To hold it in public, like a real couple."

"Feels the same as it does in private, I'd imagine."

"Well, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Lovely drama, Harry."

"Everyone knows anyway."

"Of course they know."

"Then why hide?"

"We're not!"

"Draco, please?"

"Bloody Gryffindors."

"Thank you."

~*~  
Russian translation by Natalie [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html)


End file.
